It's Time to Believe
by 4ever Beautiful
Summary: She was a single mom at only 19 years old, while he was a famous rock star. Never in a million years did she ever imagine that he would want to marry someone like her even if it's only to get his family off his back and for her to give her daughter a better life. Time will eventually tell that this arrangement will soon turn into love, she just needs to believe. Niley
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**[MILEY POV]**

It all started my freshman year of High School and went downhill from then onwards. I'd met the perfect guy only he was Seventeen and I was fifteen, but that never stopped us from being together. He was always the perfect gentlemen but I could never exactly place a finger on it but there was something about him that just didn't seem right. So me being me, I decided to ignore it. That maybe wasn't the best decision I'd ever made.

I was barely sixteen when we first had sex, it's not that I didn't want to do it; it was more the fact I wasn't sure we'd ever be together for life and I wanted to give myself to the one that would one day be my husband and how could I know that his boy would ever be my husband at the age of sixteen. Whenever I was with him, it seemed that all the common sense I knew flew out of the window and I just obeyed to his every need and want. So there I was having sex with my boyfriend when I knew I wasn't ready.

After our first time all he wanted to do was have sex- never once after did we go on a single date. My parents believed Everytime when he said he was just taking me out to dinner, or to the movies, or the mall; but in reality he was taking me to a hotel room that he booked. Every single time. Guess what we did? Had sex, and nothing else. Actually it was more he was the one having the sex and I was just obeying him, like a little puppet.

Towards the middle of March in my sophomore year I discovered I was pregnant- I was devastated because I knew my entire life was over, not only would my parents disown me because they had a huge dislike toward teenage pregnancies and getting pregnant out of wedlock in general. That was the least of my worries though, because now I knew I could never live out my dream. The one dream where I used to be able to see myself on stage, performing sold out concerts with songs that I'd written. I wanted to be the next Beyoncé or Rihanna or Britney Spears, and with that one decision that I'd made all those dreams went down the drain.

In the end I was left alone. He left me when I told him about the pregnancy saying that he was only using me for the sex and he was not a kid person. On the same day I told my parents and they kicked me out saying that they could never have their pregnant teenage daughter living under their roof. So much for having a close-knit family, with parents saying they'd always be there for me no matter what.

It was hard being kicked out of my childhood home, but lucky I had a friend who supported my decisions and even luckier for me her parents took me in. They were once very close friends with my parents, but after discovering what they'd done to me that friendship went down the drain.

Today at nineteen years old, I am proud to say that I was able to graduate High School- something I never thought I'd be able to do since I discovered I was pregnant. Even though I did get labelled as the school's slut, I've had my best friend Demi by my side who was the one who made sure I graduated High School. I now have something else that I'm proud of, and that's my daughter Leah Nevaeh Stewart; born on October 16, 2009. I'm also proud to say that my ex and the father of Leah, Liam is not in the picture. There is one thing I'm not proud of though which is getting married to someone who will never love me even if I love him.

We're only married because of an arrangement. One that is beneficial for both of us. He didn't feel the need to settle down yet because he hadn't found the love of his life yet, and I didn't have enough money to give my daughter the life she deserved even though I was working my hardest doing two jobs. Since I'd been working at one of the coffee places that he frequented and he knew my story of by heart, he came up with this arrangement: we would pretend we were in love in public and soon get married, and he would pay for anything Leah and I needed; promising that after a couple of years we would get a divorce saying that we feel out of love that is once I'd had a child that was ours to make it more believable we were in love. I agreed not because it was morally right, but because I was doing this for Leah and only her. That is how I ended up being married to Nick Lucas, a man who after getting to know I'd slowly fallen for but he would never love me.

* * *

**So this is my first story so tell me what you think of it! I've got a couple of other ideas in my head for future stories but I think I'll just stick to this one.**


	2. Chapter 1

"_To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."- David Viscott_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**[MILEY POV]**

I can officially say that sometimes I hate my life! I love my daughter with all of my heart but life can suck sometimes. Marriage is supposed to be based on love and a life time commitment to honour, cherish and be faithful to your loved one for the rest of your days; except if you're in my situation where this marriage is based on lies, an arrangement, oh and no love whatsoever! Who would have thought that a big shot celebrity like Nick Lucas would ever do such a thing like have an almost fake marriage with someone whose not even famous themselves, let alone the fact that I have a daughter. Even though this arrangement annoys the crap out of me sometimes, I have to remember that I agreed to this for the sake of my daughter.

Here I am on my wedding day waiting in one of the dressing rooms to walk down the aisle of my soon-to-be husband. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life, apart from the birth of my daughter, except because of a stupid arrangement I'm worrying about what will happen if people find out! Ugh Miley, stop thinking about what will happen and forget your fears for one freaking day! At least I got the opportunity to have a perfect dress, more than perfect actually as it's my dream dress. My dress was gorgeous and I loved it from the first moment that I had tried it on, it was strapless A-line dress that has a slight sweetheart neckline. The gown is made of lace with a satin band under the bust line which features a three dimensional floral detail. I had three bridesmaids which included two friends Demi I had had made once we moved to Los Angeles, Emily and Mandy, and my other bridesmaid was Kevin's wife Danielle. The most important job of the bridal party went to Demi who is my maid of honour. My bridesmaids wore an A-line Chiffon dress in the colour ocean blue with a tank style v-neck bodice that features a crossover ruched wait band. I had decided that I wanted the dress for Demi as my maid of honour to be different from the bridesmaids, but not too different when it comes to the colour scheme so Demi wore a strapless A-line Chiffon gown with a crossover ruched bust line. The bust area of Demi's dress is the colour baby blue, while the skirt of the dress is in ocean blue and matches the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses. Last but not least, my little angel Leah was my flower girl and wore a sleeveless princess style dress with a satin bodice connected to a double layered full tulle skirt. There is a matching tulle waist sash that ties in the back. The skirt has loose flower petals all around with matching detachable pin off flowers on the waist.

The hairdressers and makeup artists had had left an hour ago. My hair was done with long layers being cut around the sides and length to lighten the edge and encourage the bounce and movement. My hair was teased at the roots then pinned to add height and lift. Emily's short hair was blow-waved smooth from root to tip showing off the jagged cut layers through the sides and front which gives her style shape and texture. Demi's hair was pinned up through the back leaving out strands through the front and sides to soften the style and face. Danielle's hair had been set in rollers, pulled back and pinned to the head to form an upstyle that has body at the crown. Finally, Mandy's hair was done in waves, pulled back and pinned up to create an updo, with her bangs being swept softly to the side.

* * *

**[DEMI POV]**

I really feel for my best friend. It's been such a tough couple of years for her raising a child without any help from her family the people who gave her life, and now because of her parents decisions to abandon her, the only way Miley can give little Leah the life she deserves is to go into a stupid arrangement that is not based on love, and I know out of everyone that the one thing that Miley wishes she could have is a loving relationship. I don't care that Nick is a famous Rockstar, but that does not allow him to play with people's hearts because knowing Miley she's going to fall for him and he's not going to take a second look which will result in Miley being heartbroken once again. No matter what my thoughts are, today is Miley's day and I have to fake a smile and support my best friend.

* * *

**[MILEY POV]**

This is it. In exactly five minutes I will be walking down the aisle to the man that will become my husband. Someone who only in the eyes of his family and the public, will show any form of affection towards me; while behind closed doors I will be lucky to have much interaction with him.

Step by step I made my way down the aisle. The closer I got the more nervous I became. As we were halfway down the aisle Demi's dad, who had become much like a second father to me and was giving me away as my own couldn't, gently whispered in my ear "It's ok. Everything's going to work out. You can look up, you have nothing to fear." Honestly those words made me feel better. Knowing that someone believed in me and loved me, someone who wasn't biological family because let's face it; in the last three years the Torres's have become my second family, maybe more than my second family.

Finally we had made me down the aisle. I could tell Nick was acting by the way he was looking at me. He looked at me like I was the only woman on the planet, like I was the air that he needed to breathe. Deep down inside I wanted this to be true, my heart was already breaking knowing that he was just putting on a show for everyone who was in attendance today, I mean Nick _is_ a huge celebrity so it's kind of obvious that those who have all the fame and money, as well as those who worked within the media such as being editors of magazines and hosts of talk shows, were in attendance; and because of this people present and as well as Nick's own family, he had to pretend that he truly and deeply loved me. To be honest, that hurt as I wished Nick could truly feel the way he was pretending to be. All I wanted was for someone to love me.

Before I could get another thought. Nick's father who was officiating our wedding began his opening words, "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Miley and Nicholas as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Paul looked at Demi's step-father, Eddie who replied saying, "My wife Diana and I do, on behalf of Miley's mother and father." With that Eddie kissed me on the check placing my hands into Nick's warm one's before whispering to Nick, "Take care of her." Eddie went to take his seat beside his wife Diana and Paul started a speech about what is to be in love and the commitment that we were making. Little did he know of the reasons behind this marriage.

Soon we had moved onto the vows. Nick went first stating the traditional vows of, "I, Nicholas, take you Miley, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I repeated the words after, with the exception of changing the names around. Then it was the part when we officially become man and wife. Paul looked towards the congregation and stated, "May I present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Lucas. Nick you may kiss your bride." Without hesitating Nick broke the gap between us, and we shared not only our first kiss as a married couple, but our first kiss between the two of us, and even though this whole marriage wasn't about love I swear I could feel the sparks flying like we were meant to be. Nick pulled away and the two of us looked out into the crowd of our family and friends before making our way down the aisle.

* * *

**Wow. I've been so blessed with the reviews, even if they've only been a small number. I love opening logging onto my email and reading the reviews I've received when I get home each day. Please keep up the great work by reviewing. Let me know what you think of the story so far, what YOU want to happen in the later chapters, and if you have nothing to say feel welcome to just say hello or something like that.**

**I just want to state a mistake I made, when I originally wrote the summary for this story I made Miley's age 21, but when I wrote the prologue I made her age 19. I've decided that I'll leave Miley's age 19 but Nick will be 21.**

**Don't worry, Nick and Miley will eventually fall for each other. Just wait and see!**

**Also; I've started a blog which will feature anything that is described all has to do with this story. The link should be on my profile page.**


End file.
